RPG: Real Person Generator
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: A man and his younger sister have lived an RPG all their life. When an invasion of Goblins overwhelms their village, their mother is wounded while killing them. Seeing a portal open, the man and his younger sister jump through the portal, not knowing that it closed behind them. WARNING: Language, Sexual Content, Violence, Gore


The cries of the pregnant mother were not audible in other rooms, thanks to the wise desicion that hospital rooms should be soundproof. But inside the actual room, the cries were deafening.

Ben held his mothers hand as she gripped it tightly, in the agony of childbirth. Ben knew no spells which could ease her pain, since his class was a Rouge, not a Wizard or a Mage.

Fortunately, the doctors helping deliver the baby had a high-level Mage with the specialization of Spirit Healer, so he casted a few spells to numb her nerves.

Ben leaned into his mothers ear and began whispering naughty things, knowing that his high Charisma would make her aroused and allow the baby to slip out easier using her own natural... Juices.

"The head is out Miss Nall! One more push!" The doctor holding the head of the emerging baby encouraged. Ben's mother gave one more strong push and the baby finally came free.

Ben equipped his dagger and handed it to the doctor, who cut the umbilical cord with it before handing it back.

Immediately, words appeared above the baby's head, who was crying as it was held in the doctors arms.

 _Please choose a name_

 _Female_

 _Battlemaiden_

 _Health: 150/200_

 _Stamina: 200/400_

 _Mana: 150/150_

 _Level 1_

 _Strength: 6_

 _Toughness: 5_

 _Dexterity: 4_

 _Agility: 3_

 _Intelligence: 3_

 _Wisdom: 3_

 _Charisma: 4_

 _Luck: 2_

Ben's mother gave a happy sigh and held her baby as the doctor handed it to her.

"Ruby." She whispered aloud. Ben smiled and put his hand on his mothers shoulder.

"It's a beautiful name, mother." It was, as it matched the red of her eyes. Ben's mother glared at him.

"Don't think that you got off free for saying those things Ben." His mother chastised. Ben looked away. "As soon as I can feel my legs, I am giving you the lecture of a lifetime!" Ben shrunk.

 **4 years later...**

Ben kept shrinking in his chair as his mother gave lecture after lecture.

Ben was a Rogue, with the specialization of a Charmer. This meant that Ben had a silver tongue and words the can melt a heart. He wasn't just Charisma but that was his main stat.

This lead to Ben causing more than a few of the girls living around him to fall victim to his honeyed words and start fighting over his affection.

Needless to say, his mother was not happy. At all.

Ben looked at Ruby as she awkwardly waited for his mother to finish. He'd promised to go chase some low-level rabbits in the nearby Beginner-level grass biome. Chasing things upped Dexterity and a little bit of Agility, so she wanted to get going as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, Ben, in his endless pursuit of getting his Charisma as high as possible, had sweet-talked a nearby shopkeeper into giving him a discount. His mother found out, and they've been here for the past 20 minutes.

Ben attempted to keep listening, so his mother didn't lecture him even harder, as he checked his stats.

 _Ben Na_ _ll_

 _Male_

 _Rogue (SP: Charmer)_

 _Level 28_

 _Health: 2600/2600_

 _Stamina: 4000/4000_

 _Mana: Not Compatible_

 _Strength: 31_

 _Toughness: 29_

 _Dexterity: 70_

 _Agility: 81_

 _Intelligence: 41_

 _Wisdom: 39_

 _Charisma: 129_

 _Luck: 81_

 _Specialization: Charmer_

 _Charmer: You're a silver-tongued lady killer with honeyed words and words that will melt a heart. 50% increase in Charisma gain. 80% increase in Charisma test succeeding._

 _Lady Killer (Mastered): You have experience with the female gender and know just what to say, and when to say. 10% increase in Charisma gain. 200% increase in Charisma test success against females, futas and hermaphrodites._

 _Suave: You're a golden-tongued lady killer with suave words and sentences to mend a heart. 100% increase in Charisma gain. 100% increase in Charisma test succeeding._

Finally, his mother gave him a final warning and sent Ben away with Ruby. The duo chased some rabbits and helped Ruby earn a few more points into Dexterity and Agility. Ben even earned a point for his Agility.

 **9 years later...**

Ben stabbed the Goblin Soldier through the skull and charged through his front door.

"MOTHER! RUBY!" Ben yelled. He used his insane Agility to search the house. He found them in the master bedroom.

Ben's mother was wounded. She had a large bleeding slash along her right arm. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, Ruby was unharmed.

"Mother!" Ben was immediately by her side, looking through his inventory for a health potion and an injury kit. He found both and handed them to his mother, allowing her to drink it. The cut on her arm started to stitch itself back together.

Ben moved his attention to Ruby, who seemed scared at the situation.

Goblin troopers must have fought their way into the village and got inside. Mother killed them, but not without injuries.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" I asked, softly. Ruby sniffed and nodded, smiling weakly at me. I hugged her, allowing her to sob onto my shoulder. I turned around, hearing the sounds of roaring Goblins.

Mother got to her feet and equipped her weapons, a sword and shield. Ben stood up and looked at her.

"Mother?" He questioned. His mother gave him a tired smile but grew shocked as a portal opened up behind them. Ben looked around but he couldn't see any Mages or Wizards.

The door was busted down as Goblin Soldiers came charging in. Ben quickly picked up Ruby and jumped into the portal.

"Come on Mom!" Ben yelled. He turned around to see the portal gone. Ben let Ruby down and looked around in a panic.

"Big bro?" Ruby's sad voice came. Ben reluctantly looked at her. "Where's mom?"

Ben looked around one least time, before he wiped his eyes.

"Mom." Ben started. "Mom is with Dad now."

"But isn't Dad up in the sky?" Ruby asked, innocently. Ben nodded. Ruby looked down with a sad expression.

 ** _GROWL_**

Ben immediately hugged Ruby and looked around, looking for whatever made that growl.

Something horrific came out of the woods. It was covered in pitch black fur and had white bone-like appendages protruding from it. The head was covered in a mask with red veins all over it and glowing red eyes. Text appeared above it.

 _Beowulf_

 _Genderless_

 _Animal_

 _Level: 17_

Ben picked Ruby up and began running away from the beast.

Ben was much stronger levelwise, but he was holding Ruby, and he didn't know the things stats.

Ben was much faster than the beast, of which he thanked his mother for chasing him around, making him level up Agility.

Ben looked to his left to see another Beowulf tackle him down. Ruby was knocked from his grasp and she screamed as she impacted hard against the floor. Ben punched the beast iñ the face, stunning it, and drew his daggers out and cut the things face in half.

Ben pushed the Beowulf off him and looked at Ruby. He got up in a hurry as he saw the other Beowulf from earlier attacking her. Ben ran and tackled the beast through a tree. He repeatedly beat it's face in with his fists, completely ruining the mask and face of the monster.

Ben ran overy to Ruby and picked her back up, trying to comfort the crying girl. He quickly began running again and came into a clearing.

Ben stopped in the middle as some huge bear-looking beast blocked his path.

 _Ursa Major_

 _Genderless_

 _Animal_

 _Level 41_

Ben turned around to see more Beowulfs behind him. He looked around, noticing that the Beowulfs and Ursa Major surrounded him and Ruby.

Ben placed Ruby down and redrew his daggers, taking a stance.

Ruby hid between his legs.

The Ursa Major roared and it made the Beowulf's surrounding him charge.

 **Ozpin's POV...**

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee and finished the last of his paperwork. Ozpin sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow as he noticed Glynda Goodwitch striding up to him.

"Glynda." Ozpin greeted. Glynda wordlessly pulled up the surveillance cameras inside of Emerald Forest. It showed a man and young woman fighting off against Grimm.

The man was fighting with weapons identical to Lie Ren, colour and everything. He was defending the young woman who must have been 13. The man must have been 27, leading Ozpin to believe that this was a random encounter or the young woman was the mans younger sibling.

In the time Ozpin took to think this, was enough time for the man to finish off the rest of the Grimm.

"Hopefully, he heads in the direction of the students." Ozpin stated.

Luck would be in their favor as the man was indeed heading in the direction of the teams. The man picked up the small 13-year old and began running at a higher pace than most Hunters/Huntresses-in-training could achieve, unless their Semblance was speed.

 **Back with Ben...**

Ben let Ruby walk. He held her hand as they walked cautiously through the forest, letting Ben's Stamina regenerate. He held one of his daggers in his left as he held Ruby's hand with his right.

"Big bro?" Ruby asked, quietly. Ben stopped and kneeled down, giving Ruby his attention. "I can sense people around here, over there." Ruby pointed to Ben's left. Ben looked to his left and nodded, standing up. He held his hand out for Ruby to take, which she did. The duo began walking in the direction of people, hoping to find some answers on where they were.


End file.
